yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Spor
thumb|382px Spor ya da idman, önceden belirlenmiş kurallara göre, kişisel veya takım halinde yapılan yarışma ve rekabet amaçlı, kişisel eğlence veya mükemmelliğe ulaşmak için yapılan fiziksel aktivitelerdir.Spor aynı zamanda ısınma hareketleridir.Bünyemizin kaldıramayacağından fazla spor yaparsak kalp atışı hızlanır kan hızlı hızlı dolaşır ve böylece tansiyonumuz yükselir. Spor mevzuatı Ana madde: Spor mevzuatı *Gençlik Spor Genel Müdürlüğüne Ait Taşınmazların İdaresi Hakkında Yönetmelik Spor dalları * Amerikan Güreşi * Artistik Buz Pateni * Atletizm * Atıcılık * At yarışı * Badminton * Basketbol * Beyzbol * Bilardo * Bisiklet * Boks * Bowling * Bungee jumping * Buz Hokeyi * Eskrim * Judo * Jimnastik * Dağcılık * Dalgıçlık * Fitness * Futbol * Golf * Güreş * Yağlı güreş * Hentbol * Kayak * Kaykay * Kriket * Kürek * Lakros * Masa Tenisi * Motor Sporları * Maraton * Okçuluk * Oryantiring * Paraşüt * Paten * Rafting * Rugby * Snowboarding * Sokak kızağı * Sörf * Su Topu * Tekvando * Tenis * Triatlon * Uçurtma kayağı * Uzakdoğu Sporları * Voleybol * Yelken * Yüzme English Etymology From desporte, from deportare Pronunciation * * * * Adjective # suitable for use in athletic activities #* Jen has a new pair of '''sport' shoes, and a new sports bra.'' Synonyms * sports Translations * Dutch: * Finnish: urheilu- (in compounds) * German: Sport- * Icelandic: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Russian: * Swahili: Noun # Any athletic activity that uses physical skills, often competitive. # A person who exhibits either good or bad sportsmanship. #* Jen may have won, but she was sure a poor '''sport'; she laughed at the loser.'' #* The loser was a good '''sport', and congratulated Jen on her performance.'' # Somebody who behaves or reacts in an admirable manner, a good sport. #* You're such a '''sport'! You never get upset when we tease you.'' # A toy; a plaything; an object of mockery. # Gaming for money as in racing, hunting, fishing. # A plant or an animal, or part of a plant or animal, which has some peculiarity not usually seen in the species; an abnormal variety or growth. The term encompasses both mutants and organisms with non-genetic developmental abnormalities such as birth defects. # A sportsman; a gambler, one who consorts with less than reputable people, including prostitutes. # An amorous dalliance. #* Charlie and Lisa enjoyed a bit of '''sport' after their hike.'' Derived terms * air sport * blood sport * combat sport * contact sport * cue sport * extreme sport * flying sport * good sport * individual sport * mind sport * motorsport * poor sport * professional sport * spectator sport * spoilsport * sportsman * sportsmanship * sport jacket * sport stacking * sport utility vehicle * team sport * watersport * wheelchair sport * winter sport Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: սպորտ (sport) * Chinese: 運動, 运动 (yùndòng) * Croatian: , * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: *: Ancient: ἄθλημα (athlēma) , ἀγών (agōn) *: Modern: άθλημα (athlima) * Hebrew: sportay, atlet * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: olah raga * Interlingue: * Italian: * Japanese: 運動 (うんどう, undō) * Korean: 스포츠 (seupocheu) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Macedonian: * Maltese: * Polish: * Portuguese: esporte (Brazil), desporto (Portugal) * Russian: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Finnish: * German: Sportsmann , Sportsfrau * Maltese: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Finnish: ihailtava ihminen, * Swahili: * Finnish: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Finnish: , * Swahili: * Finnish: * Spanish: raro * Swahili: * Finnish: * Swahili: * Finnish: * Spanish: * Swahili: Verb # to amuse oneself, to play # to mock or tease, treat lightly, toy with #* Jen '''sports' with Bill's emotions.'' # to wear (something) with pride #* Jen's '''sporting' a new pair of shoes.'' # to bear a mark or wound with embarrassment Anagrams * ports * strop *